The Plum That was made to come
by FamilyFunTime69
Summary: Olivia is a sexy pulmber and Casey is a hormny girl. What else do you need to know? It's about womanly desires, that'll do. we workerd super hard on this, we got a C in English Year 11, pls give positve feedback, Engliush is our first language


Dear diary today I glowed like the sun in the sun light, it s a good day because my maths teacher said good job you vsco girl you. This pleased in in my manyt ways p.s my name is Olivia benson, and then I went to school to play softball and meet lobely ladies. p/s I am gay as fuck, wait not to be homophobic because I would totally lick a vagine. Aka pussasyyyyyyy.

Softball is a good time. I went to softback school and yhey taught me many thangs, especially the sexual wonders of Mrs Lucille Bluth. She is a gay icon in the softball world. I look up to her very much and would very much love to meet and be blessed by her gracious pussay. TLDR; I love me some puss

Anyways l keep getting distracted but I went to softball and I threw a ball and I got very involved. And then there was another vsco girl who caught not only my eye, but my pussay, she looked a little like Lucille Bluth's messed up cousin, her name is Casey, she has clearly dyed orange hair, like trailer park style, but ya know, im down as fook;

I approavhrf Casey to collect my softball. I notice my body qievering, notcing her cures and he rhair. She was a beatirful speciim. Her hair glsitneied in the sun and I noticed her skin, glowing in the sunshine. I felt my body tembrle. How could I tell this woman, this beautiful woman, that IO ached and yerned for her body. Casey shot a smile towards me and I felt my body quiver with desirte. Unfortanately it turned out she was actually from a rival school, AND WORSE YET she was their mascot, who had a rep of being a womaniser and potentially also maybe a student teacher, p/sim 18 and it s legsl but frowned aupon, byt wanted to clairgyf Alsom, its legal in this state for an 23 year old to crack onto a 17 year old

There are some issues withy tyt law but that suits me just fine because girls that old can buy alcohol and drugs and I wanted to try crack. She walked up to me and I was like "tskssksksksksksksks" trying to get her attention, and she was like "Whatever bitch." And I was super turned on. And then I felt my pusssay drip, like the shower that wasn't turned off properly, my pussay spoke in tongues, like I wanted her tongue on me, ya know what I mean wink wink. Also I am 18 so its cool as fuck ya know.

I spoke to casey "whaddup" I spokle

"sup" she said

I felt my womanhood quiver,

Little did I know that she fucks

Or maybe gets fucked, sodes she likes strong women.

She offered me to go to her house, and I was like "ok cool man" she liked that I was casusal, I also nae naed and dabbed. She seemed down as fuck after I did that. Also it was only like 2 mins to my house so it was ok, not too far, but far enough to build then tension.

"Nice house" I mentioned

"yeah it is. My parents bought it for me" she motnited towards the Greek statues in the lounge room,

Casey said "like my middle name, this statue are called "the trial of zues"

"Oh yeah. Why would that be?" I quiered

"Cause they fuck " Casey rep;ied, hornilly

"We just wanna party" Some person called casey said.

She threw a fucking rager and casey set it up that many people would come along to the soiree.

Olivia knew that this time would be the best to lay some fucking pipe. Olivia has a plumbing degree and she knew the plumbing in caseys house was a little fucked. She set a plan to get them alone together to lay the pipe from the bathroom to the mains.

So, Olivia got some PVC and got to it, and she was like "Casey, can you please pass me a spanner?"

Casey appeared to be confused by the request, she didn't know what a spanner was. "A spanner? What about a screwdriver? I thought you wanted to screw."

O lvia tool jer panytd off and said what we gonna do about this, cseyb stated well ok, looks likek it times to go to funky town ya know

Olivia had a problem with the poop in her butt and she neeed a pooper scooper, and Casey didn't have a pooper scooper so she went to a friends backyard with a pooper scooper and stole it. It turned out she stole it from Clifford the Big R ed dog so the pooper scooper was fucking huge.

Olicia started to squat over the pooper scooper. She started to strain, clemching her face and her g;utes. She started to moan, fprcing the prefussirr eof the nerom,oure shit coming out of he ranus. And then, like santa, the shit started ot come out fo the cominney

Casey was like :Oh my god bitch, poop harder." As Olivia kept straining, it then took a sudden romanticic turn. The oppo was finished and now it was all about the anal sex, Olivai was nervous as this was the first time she had put anything up her pooper, Casey stated, hey look, its normal to be scauured the first itme you put something up your pooper. Olicai felt Camler, as this was the rassutrance she needed. Csaey lubed up her fingers using lube, she then out a finger up Oliva;s bum bum and also four in her vanine, Casey stated, hey gurl you lose as heck, but ya know virginity is a social onstruct and we feminists in this house. Oliva then did the cum cum out the bum bum, and casey hey dude that was hella quick, Olivai well that's because no o ne have e er fucked me =like you before, Csey was all like yeah ,an, that's sick validation my dude, and then oliva caumeed because of caseys cas attitude towards sex.

Casey fuhter made a comment, being bathed in her own vainla fluids

"What are we doing here? What are is our purpose?m We just had mad anal sex you know? And I ahrdly know you?" Casey commented, mointionge for her blaneky.

Just tyhen. Who should slam the door open ? ?

OH its Lucille blith with vodka in her hand

Lucille stated we want your belt to buyckel, not your bed. Then Sarah Lynn showed up and OD'd.

Thanks for reading! 

We got C for this.


End file.
